In need of a Hokage
by Darion of the Abyss
Summary: After the devastation caused by Pain, the village is in dire need of a leader, with Tsunade in a coma, who will rise up to take on the mantle of Hokage. What will Naruto do now that Jiraiya has been killed, will Hinata ever actually tell Naruto she loves him again? How will these events affect the rest of what is to come, such as the Five Kage Summit and the Fourth Great Ninja War?
1. Chapter 1

**In need of a Hokage**

**This an AU of the events following Pain's defeat and the Five Kage Summit, and afterwards the Fourth Great Ninja War. If I get around to it I may even do about The Last, but that'll have to wait until I've seen the actual thing first. (If anyone knows a website that you can watch it for free with English Subtitles I'd be grateful). This is a NaruHina fic but it won't be a soon as you might think, but it's definitely before the War.**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath of Pain**

As Kakashi walked through the woods, with the young sage on his back he smiled inside, his student had done what many other shinobi had failed to, he had changed an S-class nuke-nin and convinced said nuke-nin hat his way of peace was going to work. He knew this as Katsuyu, Lady Tsunade's summon had relayed what one of her slug clones had seen and heard. Today had been both the worst and brightest day for the village, Naruto, who was shunned from infancy had finally proven to the people of the village that yes he was the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but he was far from being the demon, he was Naruto Uzumaki, The Hidden Leaf's Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja, but more so, he was now the Hero of the Leaf. Not only had he beaten Pain, but he had done so with as little help as necessary.

Kakashi remembered what he had heard from Katsuyu. Naruto, from behind apparently had the same pose that his sensei, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage struck when defending the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He of course had known of Naruto's connection to his deceased sensei, but the Third Hokage had forbidden him from even mentioning anything to do with Naruto's parentage to him, a fact that Kakashi thought to be cruel. He knew, deep down that regardless of his sensei's sacrifice, Minato-sensei was proud of Naruto, and who he had become, of course Jiraiya would be just as proud of his apprentice as well. Jiraiya had told Kakashi all about Naruto's exceptional ability to grasp concepts on the fly, but only by actually attempting the concept in the first place. Ironically Naruto could be one of the smartest of his generation, heck even his class, but due to factors such as how he was treated as a child he was dubbed the Dead Last in the academy due to his lack of book smarts.

As the student-teacher duo stepped out of the forest Naruto stirred. Kakashi could tell just from the slight movement his student made that h was awake.

"You did good Naruto, you did good." Was the praise he gave Naruto, he truly had done good, even better than good, he had blown all expectations out of the water, just like in the Chunnin Exams.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Was the struggled reply from the exhausted blonde.

Just then there was a huge uproar from in front of them, the whole Village was there, just to praise their Hero, the boy that they had shunned for nearly sixteen years. Shouts came bounding across to them, some asking how Naruto was, others thanking him for saving the village. If Kakashi could describe the emotions on his students face, he would need a lot of paper, he could definitely see joy, and pure happiness, but if one looked underneath the underneath you could see the turmoil that Naruto was facing, some emotions such as rage and hatred leaked through is façade if one looked carefully enough, but Kakashi knew that they were just because of Naruto's past, and that the village as a whole now looked to him with adoration and respect.

-*-Flashback-*-

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi asked the trio of Gennin.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked, obviously confused to the question. "Well what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto asked, also curious, the expression was worn by him like an old jacket.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that," That led to exasperated gasps from both Sakura and Naruto, "My dreams for the future… well I never really thought about it, as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi concluded, in his usual aloof tone of voice.

"That was totally useless, all he really told us was his name." Sakura observed grudgingly, to which Naruto nodded in agreement, Sasuke, the third Gennin in the group jut looked on indifferently, as per usual.

"Okay, your turn, you on the right, you first."

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is… To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole Village will have to stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" Naruto exclaimed.

-*- Flashback End-*-

'Well Naruto, you finally did it, even if it was before your dream of becoming Hokage, the villagers are treating you like you are somebody important, because you are now, you along with every other ninja who has done great deeds for the Village.' Kakashi thought to himself.

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about a plethora of things, such as Nagato's final gift to him and the Leaf, his and Konan's belief that he could achieve what Pervy Sage had been looking for. He was also mulling over what the Forth Hokage, his father had told him, how that he believed in him to find the answer to world peace and then there was what he spoke of concerning the masked ninja, who said he may well have been Madara Uchiha, the first leader of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's ancestor. The final things he was thinking about were, the Village's praise and worrying of his safety, and Hinata, the young Hyuuga Heiress had risked her life, when his was surely going to finish. That confused him, why would the overall shy young woman risk her life for him? She said it so simply, because she loved him, him of all people. It all made sense, her shy attitude, especially when he was there, the constant fainting around him and other incidents such as the healing balm she gave to him at the preliminaries for the Chunnin exams. That still didn't explain why she did, it couldn't be as simple as she let on surely. He made a mental note to ask her about it soon enough.

The cheering noise from the villagers suddenly came roaring back to his sense, his training with the Toads must have paid off if he could simply tune that much noise out. The cries of happiness and concern for him actually made him ready to cry.

-*-The next day-*-

Naruto was sat on a pile of newly cut timber ready to go towards rebuilding the village when Sakura came running to him.

"Naruto! Come quick, it's Lady Tsunade!" her voice leaking with terror made him jolt up from his position and he ran after her. A few minutes later they both arrived at the "hospital", in reality it what a group of tents surrounding a larger one with the red cross embroidered across the sides.

Sakura led Naruto further in towards a small tent with four ANBU guarding the corners, there were probably more hiding around the tents as well. Sakura then motioned for him to follow her into the tent. Inside was Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage, but she looked so frail and old, they weren't the only ones there, Kakashi-sensei was there as well as Shikamaru Sai and Shizune.

"W-what's wrong with her?" Naruto croaked (A/N no pun intended).

"She used up too much chakra during the invasion, including after you arrived, she was still trying to heal herself when you sent Gamakichi away with her." Shizune said, in her no nonsense doctor voice.

"When do you believe she will wake up?" Kakashi asked, voicing his concern, everyone knew he was worried, if Naruto could, which he could, then so would everyone else.

"Her condition is stable for now, but as to when she may wake up, well it could be from around two weeks to two months."

"Well we all know that this is gonna be a drag, don't we?" Shikamaru said, analysing the situation with the most scrutiny.

"Lady Shizune, may I ask to why we five are here, I can understand yourself and Sakura, but as for myself, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru and Naruto I am rather confused." Sai asked, he was getting better at feeling again but he was still of ROOT so it was coming hard to him to regain his emotions.

"Well with the elders sadly unable to be saved in time," This earned a gasp from Sai as his eyes went wide with uncertainty, "I was able to get those Lady Tsunade trusted completely here."

Shizune sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"We need a new Hokage until Lady Tsunade is revived, and then there is the matter of your Sage Mode Naruto, with Lord Jiraiya's death, doesn't that make you the newest Toad Sage?"

"Shizune, I know that I won't be chosen as Hokage, I'm too young, too brash, hell I was hated until recently, so I get what you're saying, but yeah, I think I'll go ask Geezer Toad about it later." Naruto said, he realised after he said it that he was actually ok with not being Hokage right now, he was still too young to rule the Village, but as long as he could help the village until then he was happy.

"So are you putting Kakashi-sensei in as a nomination for Hokage, Lady Shizune? I mean it'd make sense, he's a seasoned Jounin and he has earned respect from the village since he attained the rank." This came from Shikamaru, who again was probably right, Shizune wouldn't want to lead the village, Shikamaru himself was too lazy to do so, and Sakura and Sai weren't cut out for leading the village.

"If that's what is necessary for the Village then I accept the proposal." Kakashi sighed, this'd probably mean less time for Make Out Tactics.

"Then I can get in contact with the Fire Daiymo?" Shizune asked, relief written all over her features.

The group nodded an affirmative, except Sai, he looked extremely troubled.

"Lady Shizune, did you say that Lord Danzo was dead?" he asked.

"Sadly, yes, he and the other two elders were crushed by rubble whilst we were trying to rescue them and some others from the ruins of the Hokage Tower."

"Then, I'm free." Sai whispered, thanking whatever gods were out there looking over him.

"Free from what Sai?" Sakura asked, curious to why her new team member suddenly looked so relaxed and happy.

"I was originally a part of ROOT, a black-ops unit with the ANBU black-ops themselves, we never reported to the Hokage unless Lord Danzo told us to do so, he had every one of us sealed so that we could never speak of what he was doing, had done or planned to do, but with his death he cannot trouble us any further."

"I would like to mention that Danzo had some very strange things seen during his Autopsy, in his right arm were several Sharingan, from some of the deceased Uchiha and in his right eye was a Sharingan that was documented to have been Shisui Uchiha's mangekyo."

"Did you find Shisui's other eye?"

"No so far, we have recorded the eyes of Shisui, Fugaku who was Sasuke's father, and some minor Uchihas whose eyes must have awoken during Itachi's attack upon the clan."

"Okay then, Shizune, this conversation remains a secret between us six, and when Lady Tsunade wakes up, we need to brief her too."

"Ok, Lord Hokage." Shizune said with a smirk.

-*-Four Days later-*-

With construction happening all through the village it was shocking news when not just one caravan of people arrived but three. Many were touched by such generosity of the first two caravans. Those were the carpenters and builders of Wave country, they had all heard the news of the attack and who had beaten the man responsible, so Tazuna had asked them to help the young man and his village who had helped them years ago. The second caravan was men and women from Suna who had also heard to the attack and Gaara Subaku, the fifth Kazekage sent them out as soon as word reachd him, Naruto was there for him when he needed saving, so he would do the same when Naruto and by extension his Village needed aid.

The third caravan was the most shocking though. This caravan was none other than the Fire Daiymo's. That meant that there was something big going on with the higher ups. This also meant that the other great nations had heard of the attack and may well be planning an attack to finish the Land of Fire's Hidden Village.

-*-With Naruto-*-

"Well then, I guess this was bound to happen anyways, eh Ma?" Fukasaku sighed to his wife, Shima. This was said referring to the sight of Naruto Uzumaki appearing once more upon the sacred grounds of Mount Myoboku. If his gut instinct was correct the lad would want to become what Jiraiya-boy was, the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, not that he nor Shima had any qualms with that, even some of the other toads would vouch for him, especially Gamabunta and his sons, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Those three greatly respected the young man before them.

"Yes, it was bound to happen, but we need to see if he can pass the challenges like Jiraiya did, even his student couldn't face the challenge and come out victorious."

"Yes, but we must remember that Minato-boy was strong in other ways that could sometimes be said to surpass certain points of sage mode."

At this point Naruto had reached them and bowed respectfully towards the two elder toad sages.

"Hey Geezer sage, Granny sage." Naruto said, respectfully, eve with his use of slightly offensive nicknames.

"Hello Naruto-boy, I must thank you once more for whatever you said to the man behind Pain, if it were not for you, well…" Fukasaku trailed off.

"Hey, no big deal Geezer toad, you were used against me by Pain, so in the end I had to try and reason with him, regardless of all the hate filled and unforgivable actions."

"Well my thanks to you anyway lad."

"Naruto, I hate to sound rude, but why exactly did you return here, I thought your Sage training was completed, well as complete as it could be considering your tenant." Shima asked, really understanding the reason behind Naruto's appearance.

"Well, with all the chaos back home, and the village deciding on Kakashi-sensei as the next Hokage until Granny Tsunade recovers, I thought I should try and remember Pervy Sage in a way that everyone would know who he was."

"Ah… So you'd like to become the next Toad Sage?" Shima asked, with a bittersweet smile, especially with the reasoning behind remembering Jiraiya.

"Yeah, I thought that would be ok, if Great Toad Sage agrees as well, but ya know, I don' really know what I need to do." Naruto said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Well then, Naruto boy," Fukasaku said, in hi no nonsense voice, "If you really do want to become the next Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, we need to see if you have what it takes, Jiraiya-boy's student, Minato-boy couldn't hack it, so why do you think you can?"

"My dad couldn't do this?" gasped Naruto, from everything he had learnt about his idol, to even think that his father couldn't complete this, well it was a huge shock to him.

"Yes, Minato-boy, bless his soul, couldn't complete it, mainly because of the Shinobi War, the third one, as I'm sure you're aware of his involvement with the shinobi of Iwa."

"So if that hadn't of happened, he may have become a Toad Sage instead of Hokage?"

"To some extent yes, but remember Jiraiya-boy was also offered to become Hokage too."

Naruto looked down at his feet thinking about all the possible implications of this training could mean to the village. After a few minutes pondering over what would be the best option for the village he looked back up at the two Sage Toads saying, "I'll do whatever it takes to be Hokage, and I'll do the same for this, for Pervy Sage!"

The two toads smiled upon the young man before them, when he had first arrived he was young and reckless, but his training had paid off and he had changed into a mature young man, albeit with some childish antics in there too.

'This boy will make a fine Toad Sage, Jiraiya-boy, you chose well.' Fukasaku thought as the trio ascended to the Old Toad Sage's chambers.

**And that's a wrap for chapter 1, yes I know that Naruto as a series has finished but like most people who write fan fiction, it is entirely their own ideas of what may have happened, or even what some believe should have happened, me I like the whole franchise bar three things really, 1. How long it takes for an English dubbed episode is just too long, 2. Obito as a villain just doesn't seem right, especially with the backstory of what he was like, and 3. Jiraiya never telling Naruto about his parents, yeah I know he speaks about the fourth Hokage, but only as the title, not as a parent of Naruto.**

**But yeah, rant over, please leave a fave or even follow that'd be nice, also if you have any ideas that I could mull over to do with the story feel free to message me about it, BUT bear in mind just because you suggest it does NOT mean I will change MY story for YOU! Ok, at the end of the day, you sirs, madams both young and old do not have to read this, this is purely the imagination of a young man going absolutely insane so if it isn't you're cup of tea, don't drink it, or in this case read it.**

"**The Author would like to remind all readers that he will not tolerate any 'Flaming' he also would like the reader to know that in his left pocket is a Mars bar and is in fact one of the few things he owns, unlike the Anime and Manga series that is Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and all associated media, they belong to the owners."**

**Chapter 2 is on its way, be prepared for some kind of Troublesome adventure to begin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In need of a Hokage **

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter of "In need of a Hokage" I hope it was to most of your taste's but alas I cannot please everyone, so if you don't like where this is going then don't read it, simple. Anyway, this chapter has sadly no Naruto training in it, as I will put them in flashbacks throughout the story as little reminders to Naruto of his new responsibility. I also realised after finishing the first chapter that I have sort of done cannon but earlier. So? That's just a means to an end for the way the story is going. On with the story!**

**I would like to say as well, that this chapter is all Kakashi, in third person but you know what he is thinking, and that the net chapter will probably be a mix of Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata, those four are my main characters, Sasuke will be a sort of anti-hero/villain throughout until the end of the Five Kage Summit, I have plans for Sasuke, that's when he'll become more of a main character to the story and less of a plot device.**

"**The Author would like to remind all readers that he will not tolerate any 'Flaming' he also would like the reader to know that on his desk are two cans of Coca-Cola and are in fact two of the few things he owns, unlike the Anime and Manga series that is Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and all associated media, they belong to the owners."**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**To the guest called "Kit" I am the author, not you, this is my story not yours, if you have a problem with my writing style then it sucks to be you, cause I aint changing anything, "Ero-sennin" vs "Pervy Sage" is pretty straightforward, "Pervy Sage" sounds better to me! "Datebayyo" instead of "believe it" will never happen as I have never understood it or even heard it in the English subbed versions of the show, **

**To Kronus96 thank you for the criticism, it was not my attempt to distract you from the story, I just thought that it was funny with my use of croaked and Naruto being the new Toad Sage. Danzo has been my least favourite character ever since he appeared, I hate Part 1 Sakura, but she changed, Danzo for the time he was a major character was just a complete arsehole and I just laughed when Sasuke killed him/Danzo's seal suicide. **

**Chapter 2: The Next in a chain of Many! Part 1: Meetings and Memories**

As Kakashi walked into the temporary base of operations it dawned on him that he was going to have to do a lot to convince the Fire Daimyo to not have many shinobi discharged. He had said in the meeting yesterday that it was the heads of the various departments fault that Konoha wasn't ready for Pain's attack. It was now his job to convince the Daimyo that even if the attack was predicted the shinobi wouldn't have made much difference overall, most ninja in Konoha were mid Chunnin and many of these shinobi had little combat experience with ninja of Pain's calibre. When it came down to the facts, Kakashi was surprised that Naruto could equal with Pain in terms of power.

"All rise!" Shikaku, the Jounin Commander stated in a tone similar to that of his son, Shikamaru, absolutely lazy.

"Thank you Shikaku, you may all be seated, now we just wait for the Daimyo to arrive." Kakashi sighed, it was around this time that he would be paying his respects to Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin, Lord Third and sadly now, Jiraiya. Ever Jounin, Tokubetsu Jounin and Kage ranked ninja would understand why Kakashi did this, not only was this to pay respect to the fallen, it was another way he coped with what being a killer did to him, Make Out Tactics and the other novels were one outlet, this was his other outlet, not that he'd tell anyone directly. The only two that weren't Jounin or above were Naruto and Sakura although he had a suspicion that Shikamaru would understand just as well, the calculative son of a bitch.

Within ten minutes the Daimyo arrived with his 2 of his guards from the 12 Guardian Shinobi. Then the meeting commenced with the issue of Naruto's defeat of Pain.

"Lord Sixth, how do you know the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, if I may be so bold?" The Daimyo asked with the most condescending voice Kakashi had ever heard, and he knew Ebisu.

"Naruto is, or maybe now, was my student for a time, he is the son of the Fourth Hokage," This earned gasps from around the room, from many of the council, most of the shinobi clan heads just nodded, all except the Sarutobi clan head, Konohamaru, after the deaths of his father, grandfather and uncle, he was the only one to head the clan, but he had an older more experienced Sarutobi clan member with him.

"Naruto was the son of Lord Fourth?" Konohamaru gasped, completely shocked by this revelation.

"Yes, he was my sensei's son and I know that he now knows this. As most of you are aware, when battling Pain, Hinata Hyuga, a fellow classmate of Naruto, leap down to try and unfortunately fail to protect him from the Akatsuki leader, according to a Hyuga clansmen I have spoken with, the young heiress was stabbed through the abdomen and fell unconscious from hr injuries, to Naruto, I guess he snapped, as a person Naruto has the strongest ideals I have ever seen, except those of his father. With Hinata, appearing dead during his panicking, Naruto's emotions snapped and being a sentient chakra demon of hatred, the Nine Tails broke free of the various levels of the Fourth's seal."

"And why was this seal breaking, Lord Sixth?" The Daimyo's snooty voice rang true to all of the council, all of whom were captivated by Kakashi's telling of the events of the previous week.

"Naruto's seal, Lord Fourth's seal, was based upon the theory of feeding a small amount of the Nine Tails' chakra into Naruto's own reserves, a fact that will mean the Nine Tails will die with Naruto, unless Naruto releases the beast, which currently I doubt will happen." Kakashi paused, thinking on how to carry on without scaring the civilian council, "Now, what I am going to explain now is how strong Naruto is," He voiced sternly, looking at the civilian council, the majority of whose families barred Naruto from their stall, shops and restaurants, "The seal, like I said feed Naruto the chakra from the Nine Tails, this in turn fuses with his own large chakra reserves and fuels him for longer, however anyone who is adept at sensing chakra will tell you that whenever Naruto uses this chakra, by choice or not, you can feel the hatred in it, the boiling anger of what the Fourth sacrificed his son to bear. In such cases where the flow that Naruto taps into increases, it is usually because of emotions such as rage, anger, pain and sadness. As a child many of you here, and don't deny it, made my student feel despair to the brink of suicide, Naruto Uzumaki, clan head of the Namikaze, was driven by your hatred of the thing sealed in him, to suicide, not just once but several times." Kakashi had ended up shouting at the end of that, even with the Daimyo there he couldn't care less, and that was one fact that had always bothered him.

He carried on by saying, "I'm can honestly say to you and even with the Daimyo and one of Naruto's friends here, that as an ANBU black ops, I asked the Third to let me tail Naruto, yes you heard correctly, the Third Hokage wasn't as senile as many of you thought, he knew that the law he decreed concerning Naruto's burden and heritage would be ignored subtly and sent various two man ANBU teams to oversee his life."

"Lord Sixth!" The Daimyo shouted, to get Kakashi's attention

"Yes, my lord?"

"With your implanted Sharingan, is there any way you can show us some of Naruto's past?"

"I can, my lord, but I don't need my Sharingan, just Inoichi's permission." Kakashi replied looking at the Yamanaka clan head, who in turn nodded his permission.

"Right, everyone, please join hands, ANBU make sure that no-one, regardless of why does not enter this room."

Many of the Jounin noticed the blurs of darkness shift as the ANBU moved into a protective formation. Then the council and the Daimyo joined hands, almost grudgingly by some, eagerly by others.

"Right, Lord Sixth may I explain what will happen?" Inoichi asked.

"With pleasure."

"Ok, when I activate this jutsu everyone here will be placed into a unconscious state and our consciousness' will be transferred into Lord Sixth's mind, we can then look at his memories as he deems fit, I can end the jutsu, but with permission from the Hokage, is this understood?"

Around the room everyone nodded, Kakashi noted that Konohamaru nodded so fast it seemed as though he was being shaken by some unknown spirit.

"Okay then, Collective Consciousness Jutsu!" Inoichi called and signed the clan jutsu.

The whole council and the Daimyo suddenly became unconscious as their minds were brought into Kakashi's own. He then began remembering something he wished he would never have to see again.

-*-Flashback-*-

Kakashi had bolted when he had heard the news, like most of the younger generation, he was told to stay back and protect the citizens, so when a toad messenger, one of both Lord Jiraiya's and Minato-sensei's appeared he knew deep down, just knew that something hadn't gone the way his sensei wanted it to.

When the young Jounin arrived all he saw was devastation, he saw the dead bodies in body-bags, the third Hokage holding a small bundle of cloth, Lord Jiraiya kneeling in front of the body bags and finally the small but deadly sealing altar. Unlike both his sensei and Lord Jiraiya, Kakashi wasn't an expert in sealing jutsu, but he knew what that abominable altar was for, every shinobi from the village did.

With shock keeping him from feeling the overbearing pain that was to come, he struggled over to the Hokage. As he arrived he bowed his head, "Lord Third, please tell me that isn't…" For the fourth time in his life Kakashi felt grief, complete and destructive grief. The first time was when his father, the White Fang had committed suicide, the second was when Obito had died, saving both him and Rin from falling boulders and the third was when he had been forced to stab Rin in the chest by using the Raikiri. This, if it was true, meant that he was the only one left, that his generation's Team 7 was gone, forever.

"Yes Kakashi, I'm sorry, but it's true, Minato gave his life trying to save our village, his village from harm, we all saw what happened when he summoned Gamabunta, he disappeared with the Nine Tails and suddenly Gerotora told Jiraiya where to find Minato."

Kakashi then remembered that there were two body bags, "And the other one is…?" he asked already knowing from instinct that it would be…

"Kushina, yes, poor Naruto has been forced with a life without his parents."

"Naruto?" He remembered that Kushina was pregnant and nearly due to give birth to sensei's son but how did that link her with the Nine Tails attack.

"Yes, I guess you're thinking of how she links in to the Nine Tails attack, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded, and glanced over to Jiraiya who was making his way over to them.

"She was its prison!" Jiraiya seethed.

"Jiraiya! Calm yourself, we cannot change the past, it is forbidden, you should know this better than anyone!" The Third barked, his former student flinched.

"I'm sorry, I, I just can't believe he's dead, he should be here with us, discussing how Naruto will learn about the demon, Naruto doesn't deserve to hear it from a stranger."

"Lord Jiraiya, what did Gerotora tell you when he told you about the attack?" Kakashi had to ask, he needed to know if Minato-sensei had done this for a purpose later on in life.

"Yeah, he also was told to get four letters from Minato's house. There is one for all of us, and another for Naruto when he's older."

Jiraiya then handed the young Jounin a letter, which was quickly torn open and opened up.

In Minato-sensei's words were as follows:

'_Dear Kakashi, I know that this will be hard for you, especially after Obito and Rin, but I need your help, yes me, Konoha's Yellow Flash needs the White Fang's son's help. I need you, Jiraiya-sensei and Lord Third to always be around for Naruto, he should be seen by you and your generation as a hero, not some monster, not like the Nine Tails. I know that I will die tonight and I'm glad I got to see my son even if it was only for a short time._

_If Kushina has survived this then tell her that you will be there for both her and Naruto, if she has passed on, promise your sensei this last request, that regardless of whatever you hear from anyone, concerning myself and Naruto, that you won't react, other than helping Naruto. Also as you asked last week, your ANBU assessment has been scheduled, so that may help later on. _

_I know, as much as you that Jiraiya-sensei will return to his spy network, and that the Third will be reinstated, so whilst both of them are busy I need to be Naruto's guardian. I know that as a young man, you don't want children yet, and trust me I agree with you on the age part, but even if it is from the shadows, protect him, for I believe that Naruto will save us from the Pain of the shinobi world._

_Yours truly_

_Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves'_

-*-Flashback end-*-

Inside Kakashi's mind the council and the Daimyo were shocked, that the Fourth Hokage had actually given his life freely and wasn't forced by the demon to do so. The Hokage were always chosen because of their Will of Fire, and mulling over Kakashi's memories confirmed to all of the council civilian and shinobi alike, that the Fourth Hokage had put aside all of what he wanted as a father and sealed the demon into his very own son, to save the village. That was the truest form of the Will of Fire that any of the council had seen before. Suddenly they were pushed into darkness, which receded into colour, many of the civilian council paled, as they may or may not have instigated this, and to know that the Hokage was an ANBU at the time and was watching over Naruto made some of them sweat.

-*-Flashback-*-

Kakashi needed to hurry, the citizens were beginning to catch up with the boy, the young 6 year old child that was his sensei's son, a child who should have been regarded by all of the Leaf as a Hero, not a Demon. They had begun this ritualistic hunt for him every year as today was Naruto's birthday, and the day that Minato-sensei sacrificed both his life and Naruto's future by sealing away the Nine Tailed Fox into Naruto himself.

After the reorganisation of the village from the Nine Tails attack, Lord Third had indeed, just like Minato-sensei predicted, returned to his seat as Hokage. Both men had discussed Naruto's fate and both had decided with the small input Jiraiya had given before leaving once more, that Naruto was to be placed into an orphanage to try and find a loving family for him. This had failed as some shinobi had seen the blonde haired child and had let slip that the Nine Tails was sealed inside of the child. Many had become to see Naruto as the Nine Tails reincarnate, so Kakashi and the Third came to an agreement. Naruto would be given the choice to become a ninja like his parents or to stay a civilian, if he chose the former, when he graduated from the Academy, Kakashi would be his sensei, if he passed Kakashi's test. In return the Third let Kakashi into the ANBU and almost always assigned him to guarding the child. In case any of the civilian made any attempts on the young blonde's life.

Currently though, the child was screaming in terror as the mob descended upon the alley he had failed to hide in properly, in any case Kakashi was always amazed by how Naruto bounced back, he was kind, and friendly if you allowed yourself to meet him properly. But tonight was a possible bump in the road of Naruto's life, his Road to Ninja, as Naruto himself had told the Hokage.

Acting swiftly and nimbly Kakashi, or Dog, his ANBU call-sign and Monkey, his partner at the time, jumped down and barricaded Naruto against a wall, with their backs to him, both armed with their kunai drawn. Many civilians would have been scared away by this act of defensive aggression, but not tonight, not with this crowd, the charged both ANBU agents and out of the twenty or so that did, only four were left alive, the rest were dead, but in a way were it looked as though they had been knocked out, for Naruto's sake.

The little child was actually curled up in a ball rocking slowly, sobbing and whimpering, so much so that it tore Kakashi's heart out to see this child, in so much physical and mental agony.

Crouching down he gently asked, "Naruto?" His voice was barely a whisper, but in the now 'empty' alley it echoed as though Kakashi had just spoken regularly. But none the less the small boy stopped rocking and looked up at the tall masked man, only three people had ever called him by his first name, and only five even knew it. Kakashi knew this from eavesdropping the boys frantic sobbing one time. He knew that Jiraiya had made a wise choice when he left the small frog/toad wallet on Naruto's bedside two years ago.

"Yes, Mr. ANBU?" Naruto asked meekly, which again tugged at Kakashi's heart, the lively young child had vanished, replaced by this scarred shell of a human.

"I'm here to take you to the hospital, we really should get those cuts looked at, just to be safe."

"Are you going to hurt me if I don't?"

Kakashi physically shifted back on his heels, shocked to believe that Naruto though that everyone bar the three 'friends' he had was out to hurt him.

"No, Naruto, I would never hurt you, I would however stop you from just going to your apartment, and the Hokage would kill me if I let one of his young friends get injured without helping them."

Kakashi calmly lowered his hand out to the child before him who slowly looked back at the floor, considering his options, until his hand shot up and curled around Kakashi's.

"Thank you Mr. ANBU."

-*-Flashback end-*-

With that Kakashi forced the group out of his head, and the council regained consciousness, slowly one by one, except for Konohamaru and the Daimyo, each bowed their heads in regret, even those who were from shinobi clans realised that at some point during Naruto childhood, they could have offered help, but had refused out of pride.

"Will that be all for this session, my Lord?" Kakashi asked the Daimyo wearily.

**Well then, that's chapter 2, it will be a two parter, but not consecutively, the next chapter will probably focus on Sakura and Hinata, I may have them discuss what Hinata did and said when she tried to stop Pain. Anyway thank you for reading, and please review, it helps me more than you'd think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I thank you for putting this in your favourite stories or following if you did, it definitely helps with the inspiration as it makes me realise that I am doing this for me, and making you, the reader enjoy something new.**

**I would however like to point out that I cannot change any continuity errors I make bar those purposefully made changes without your help, the reviews can be supportive, critical or just to say thank and that you enjoyed the chapter, flames however will be ignored unless it is something serious, or offensive.**

**Anyway as I mentioned in the second chapter that it was a multi-part chapter, this is part 2, but it focuses of Naruto and his Sage Trials, I decided against using the trials as flashbacks as I find flashbacks kind of annoying, bar the ones in the last chapter.**

**This Chapter is in Naruto's third person, I guess, it shows us his thoughts but not from his perspective.**

**Chapter 3: Next in the line of Many! Part 2: Sage Trials**

Naruto realised the moment he saw the first challenge that Pervy Sage must have been exhausted from these trials, so far he had only walked to the challenge and even he could tell without even attempting it that it was going to take a lot of pure grit and determination.

Sage Trials, were as they sounded, just various trials. Many of the tasks were ones Naruto had done whilst learning Sage Jutsu on Mount Myoboku, so to make the trials more challenging Fukasaku came up with a cunning twist. If task had been done in the Sage Training, then this time Naruto had to attempt it without the aid of Sage Mode. The only exceptions to this rule were tasks that required Sage Mode as a must.

Trial #1: True balance

"Naruto-boy, this will be your first trial, to succeed you need to stay in the balanced meditative position for a whole day. Do you feel up to this task, or have you given up before we have even began?" Fukasaku goaded Naruto, expecting some sort of response, but he heard nothing. Looking towards the Sage candidate what he saw amazed him, not only was Naruto meditating as instructed, but there was an army of Shadow Clones meditating as well.

"Now, Naruto-boy, this trial will not only help when you need to obtain Nature Chakra, but it will also help you with your own internal struggles, especially against the Nine Tails."

As expected this gained no response from any of the horde of Naruto.

-*-Meditative Memories-*-

As Naruto relaxed into the rhythm of his own breaths he began to look over many of the events surrounding his choice, Pain's attack, Nagato's belief in him, and Kakashi-sensei's promotion to Hokage. Despite all of those memories being very important in his choices one stood out amongst the rest. It was what Hinata had said to him, regardless of his own terror filled screams, she stood her ground, she faced an opponent who had the ability to destroy her, but she was lucky, Pain only toyed with her. Then he remembered what she had said to him when he had begged her to run, to save herself.

_"I used to always cry and give up…I made many wrong turns…But you…You helped me find the right path…I always chased after you…I wanted to catch up to you…I wanted to walk beside you all the time…I just wanted to be with you…You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because…I love you…"_

After that came the memory of Pain toying with her, beating her within an inch of her life, and yet she still crawled over to him to try and save him from the chakra rods that had him pinned to the ground. Then Pain, in all his pseudo-Godhood, stabbed her through her side.

Then came the true pain, the pain he never wanted to see the likes of ever again.

One of the many reasons of why he never backed down was because he subconsciously disliked being a liability, he hated being the one that others had to rescue because if they got hurt because of his fear, or his lack of will, then he was ultimately to blame. Hinata had tried to save him, and had failed to successfully do so, but when she was beyond injured and yet had more pain inflicted upon her, he began to hate himself, and in a way that was how the Nine Tails broke through the layers of the seal.

-*-Outside of Mindscape-*-

It had been three hours and Fukasaku still stood guard looking upon Naruto's clone army, his battalion of himself, all of which were truly balanced, except the true Naruto. He seemed to have some difficulty with his chakra. Usually meditation helps the user from wasting chakra by calming the person down, so they can become more attuned to their surroundings, but for Naruto the meditation must be more of a self-inflicted memory blast, where everything that had happened recently was forced to the forefront of the boy's, no… young man's mind.

21 hours later the young shinobi awoke from his meditative trance, his emotions calm and his courage in himself restored. Fukasaku stood there in awe, along with Gamabunta, Gamakichi and Shima, all of which believed in Naruto. Gamakichi had in a way become the young man's battle summon, just as Gamabunta had been for both Jiraiya-boy and Minato-boy, the young toad had grown even more since the invasion of Pain. If his and Shima's guesses were right, he'd grow into a toad bigger than Gamabunta himself, which in turn would both annoy the chief toad and greatly please him.

"So, how're ya feeling Naruto?" Gamakichi asked, curious to why Naruto needed to have to take part in Sage Trials, every Toad on the mountain knew of Naruto's deeds and his desires to help everyone, to Gamakichi it all seemed to troublesome.

Meanwhile in Konoha a newly appointed Jounin sneezed, spouting out nonsense about it being troublesome in of itself.

-*-Elsewhere in Konoha-*-

Hinata was wandering around the village exchanging greetings to those who she passed, every single one of them smiled regardless of their condition, many were still recovering from the assault on the Village, others who she had seen told not to work had ignored the medics orders and were doing what they could to help, even if it was just helping with drinks or with smaller items. She had instantly offered up her services, as her Byakugan was sorely needed to try and find any survivors underneath any of the rubble, especially when they may be civilians. At first many of her clansmen requested that she stop trying so hard, they had all seen her bravery first hand, as was the blessing of the Byakugan.

"Hey! Hinata!" shook from her day dreams she saw that Sakura and Ino were both jogging towards her, both of them with smiles on their faces, she knew something was happening.

"Hello Ino, Sakura, w-what is it?" she said, her stutter finally starting to stop.

"We know how hard you have been working, and…" Ino started.

"We've decided to have a bit of time to relax, I mean the Heroine of Konoha and the Hokage's apprentice worked hardest, well after the Hero of the Leaf they did." Sakura finished with an impish grin being thrown from her face to the young woman.

"Ok then, but what can we do, the v-village was turned to r-rubble, everywhere we relax will be gone?"

Both the blonde's and pinkette's faces dropped at that, they really hadn't though it through, until.

"Hey, Billboard Brow, isn't there a lake past the Hokage Monument?"

Both girls' faces lit up at that, however Hinata's smile was more reserved than the apprentice of the Godaime.

"Of course! Lady Tsunade showed it to me during a training session, apparently the Second Hokage formed it in the ruins of a crater left by one of the Nine Tails' attack."

Ino rolled her eyes muttering to herself about pinkettes with too much brains and brawn. Hinata could tell however that it wasn't meant to be hurtful, instead it was more of the playful kind of mutterings, such things she rarely got, even with her younger sister, Hanabi.

So as the trio left towards the lake Hinata kept quieter than usual just thinking about her family. Her focus shifted vaguely around both her Mother and Father, and Hanabi.

'I hope they will be proud of who I have become.'

-*-Mount Myoboku-*-

"I couldn't tell ya yet 'Kichi, I'm still kinda getting used to everything Sage related and…" Naruto replied trailing off at the end, all four Toads understood why, the young man was still coming to grips with a few things, such as the responsibility as the newest, in what the toads believed to be, Toad Sage. They could also tell that the struggles of both the physical and emotional battle with Nagato-Pain truly hit home. The most they could do currently was be supportive and guiding in the best way possible.

"So… Naruto-boy, you ready for the second trial?" Fukasaku smiled at the young man, and it grew as he smiled back with utter conviction radiating from it.

"So what's this challenge gonna be gramps?"

"For this test, you are required to run the entirety of Toad Pass in the Southern part of Myoboku."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"Toad Pass is a large fissure inside of Myoboku and has claimed many of those wishing to become a Sage, as I've told you Jiraiya-boy was the first and only one to successfully complete it."

"So…"

"Yes Naruto-boy, you could die from it, however I do believe your furry companion wouldn't allow that to happen especially when it concerns your death."

"Yeah, dad told me that the seal is so that if I died so would Furry, but if I chose to I could release him at any time, doubt that'd happen considering how he nearly overruled the seal to escape anyhow." Naruto grumbled the last part, his hand instinctively resting above the seal.

-*-Several Hours Later-*-

Naruto finally arrived at the end of the gorge, his breathing laboured and his body felt drained especially due to his overzealous usage of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Considering his abnormally large chakra reserves Naruto realised he must have used at least four times his usual amount just to be able to survive the awkward and ruthless environment of the Pass.

Awaiting him at the end was a sight for sore eyes, Gamabunta and his two sons, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu. Along with the Toad Clan's Boss were the two Sage Toads. After catching his breath, he tilted his head up and laughed… then fell over backwards, causing a few awkward sniggers from his welcoming party.

"Gramps, how did I do?" He asked breathlessly from the long trek through the gorge.

"Naruto-boy, you did remarkably well, even if you arrived a few hours after Jiraiya-boy had."

"Aww!" Was the response from Naruto, wishing he could have surpassed Pervy Sage.

"We only have one more trial for you to face, and Naruto-boy, I suggest you prepare for a challenge." Fukasaku told the Toad Sage in Training, with a mysterious look in his eye, the statement even got the other toads apart from Shima snickering.

-*-An Hour Later-*-

After Naruto regained enough of his energy to stand he wobbled his way towards the home of the sages, where Shima had directed him to go when he recovered. Knocking on the door, he hoped that the challenge ahead wasn't as perilous as the previous two. Sadly he was mistaken.

-*-Konoha-*-

Kakashi had been in a private meeting with the Daimyo for nearly an hour, trying to push back his inauguration until his other student returned. He wanted all the support he could get from his team. As unlikely as it was that Kakashi would keep the position once Lady Tsunade regained consciousness, he still wanted what he considered his small 'family' there, he felt obligated to Minato-sensei to have his son witness this, to show him the ropes, even if he was new to the role himself.

Sadly the Daimyo had only given him a few more days, the situation within the Elemental Nations was becoming direr with every hour. Many within the Daimyo's court believed that even though the Village had been saved, that because of the damages and injuries that the shinobi had, that the Leaf had just painted the biggest possible target on it. The nobleman who had said this, however right he was, was still reminded that even shinobi have some sense of honour, even those hailing from the Land of Stone wouldn't attack at this crucial hour, it would have left them open to attack from any other nation who had a grudge with the Village Hidden in the Stone.

In the meeting with the two most powerful people in the Land of Fire were the Daimyo's personal guards and one of his advisors, along with Shizune who had carried on with her position as an assistant to Kakashi. Along with her was Shikaku and his son, both applying large amounts of intellect to the discussion and how it could be rearranged.

"Hmm…what a drag." Both Nara's sighed simultaneously as they walked out of the office in similar postures. Back in the office Kakashi just sweat dropped at the similarities between the Nara Patriarch and his heir, one could believe that Shikamaru was more Shikaku's clone than his son.

"Lord Hokage? When do you think Naruto will return? I mean we've had no confirmation that he's still with the Toads." Shizune asked, worried about her more-or-less adopted little brother figure.

"I…" Kakashi sighed, "Have no idea, with Naruto it can either be a few days considering his massive stamina, or longer because of his attitude to learning things that may be boring to him. We also need to remember, Naruto's been mostly alone his entire life, and after learning about his father he may just stay and learn a few stories about Minato-sensei."

"Wait, the Toads have stories about Lord Fourth?"

"Indeed, many of which correspond to the sake drinking contests that Lord Jiraiya had with the Boss Toad, Gamabunta."

Shizune smiled in response to that, even she had seen her fair share of sake drinking contests, and thankfully only one between Lord Jiraiya and Gamabunta, although she did have a vague memory of Tsunade and another man, this man being able to hold his liquor very well.

"If that is all, I'll be heading to the Hospital, Sakura will need my help to keep the place in check until Lady Tsunade has fully recovered."

"Mah, that's fine, just make sure to send Sakura over soon, I'd like a quick chat with my old student, for old time's sake."

"Of course." Shizune bowed as she left the room, carefully shutting the door to the office.

"I really hope that Tsunade takes the job back, I'm too young for this." The lone male sighed, looking at the several stacks of paperwork.

**And I think I'll call it a wrap right there!**

**A/N 19/01/16: I'm sooooooo sorry that this has taken so so long to update, I've literally been bogged down with college coursework and cadet related activities since the last update and have been trying to do bits of the story every now and then, however it should be updated soon, can't guarantee when but not as long a gap as before.**

**Also to those who are wondering abou the Naru/Hina aspects, they will be happening soon, just after Naruto returns, which should be within the next couple of chapters**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back, this time earlier than I was expecting myself to be. Currently I'm getting a slight reduction in the amount of college work I have to complete, giving me more time to carry on with my writing 'projects'. So I'd like to thank everyone who enjoyed the 3****rd**** chapter, even those who didn't, I'm still carrying on.**

**Also some of you may have noticed a 6****th**** review that has been removed, said review said something along the lines of "watch/Naruto/the-last-naruto-the-movie" or something like that. To whoever placed that review, please don't review this fic again, unless it's an actual review, not some weird advert about a film that came out over a year ago, which I've seen with both Japanese and English Dubbing. Also, in case you were wondering Mr./Mrs. Mystery reviewer, this is an A/U or A/R story, which means Alternative Universe/Alternative Reality, meaning that I, you know the author of the story, can choose where the story commences, finishes and veers away from the original manga series. Basically, THE NEXT TIME YOU REVIEW, MAKE IT A F***ING REVIEW, NOT A F***ING ADVERT, YOU T***.**

**Rant over, sorry to those who weren't the mystery reviewer.**

**Anyway the story…**

…**Continues!**

**Chapter 4: The Summit is Called**

-*-Konoha Five weeks after Pain-*-

Kakashi was barely holding it together, this was it, the moment he had been dreading. Before him stood three Kumo ninja, the apparent leader of this trio was also carrying a sealed scroll. If Kumo ninja were coming to seek an audience with him, it only meant bad news for Konoha as a whole.

"Lord Hokage, with great respect and condolences we have been ordered by our Yondaime Raikage to deliver this to you." Their leader, a buxom blonde of a pale complexion respectfully read out from a second scroll from her tool pouch.

"Thank you…"

"Samui, Lord Hokage."

"Thank you, Samui."

As Kakashi opened the scroll, he started to see certain words, specifically names.

'_Ah, so that's what she meant when she said with condolences.'_ The latest Hokage thought to himself. The scroll in question was a request for placing a ninja from the Leaf Village into the Shinobi Bingo Registry, colloquially known as just the Bingo Book.

'_For the eyes of the current Hokage, and whomever he/she sees fit to show._

_Lord/Lady Hokage, it comes with great discomfort that I have no other choice. I would like your permission to place the AWOL ninja known as Sasuke Uchiha, into the Shinobi Bingo Registry, for crimes against both my Village and against my brother, the Jinchūriki of the Hachibi, Killer Bee, who has been captured by Sasuke Uchiha, who was seen wearing the standard attire of Akatsuki, a black cloak with red clouds. _

_Because of these events and the increasing attacks made on all of the Five Great Nations, I am calling a Five Kage Summit. The Summit will take place in the Land of Iron, a Land where there are no Ninja, so it can be called neutral territory, their Leader, Master Samurai General Mifune, has agreed to let us use their main city, Iron Hound, as our meeting place, with himself acting as mediator._

_I ask that you consider my request and that you join me at Iron Hound to discuss current events concerning our Villages' safety._

_Yours, Yondaime Raikage, Ay.'_

Kakashi finished reading the document and looked back at the trio from Kumo.

"What exactly does your Raikage want from this Village concerning Sasuke Uchiha, apart from placing him in the Bingo Book?" He asked, his voice laden with discomfort and uncertainty.

"Lord Raikage only asked that we gain any information that the Hidden Leaf is willing to spare, if you consider his proposal." Samui responded with a slight frown, this was going easier than expected, especially since the man before them was Copy Cat Kakashi, the only non-Uchiha to have publically mastered the Sharingan.

"Currently I have little information about what Sasuke can do, however if you wait a few more days, when my student returns, you can ask him, they have had multiple skirmishes since Sasuke betrayed this Village. However I ask that you do so calmly and beforehand hand him this scroll." Kakashi advised, handing Samui a small scroll, emblazoned with a kanji, the one for 'Oil'.

"Lord Hokage, I have limited knowledge of Leaf Shinobi, but doesn't this kanji, link specifically to the recently deceased Sannin, Jiraiya?"

"Yes, I guess it still does, however the Kanji, was worn by Jiraiya to show his kinship with the Toads of Mount Myoboku, where he became a Sage, my student was also his apprentice, and has gone to step into Jiraiya's role, a choice I believe will make him all the stronger." Kakashi remarked, surprising his audience.

They didn't realise that the symbol was a sign of allegiance, but rather a joke about his jutsu, some of which involved oil.

"My apologies Lord Hokage, thank you for your assistance, I shall inform Lord Raikage, as soon as I can."

"May I ask, Samui, when exactly is the Summit? Lord Raikage didn't mention it in the scroll."

"In five days' time, it takes roughly three to get there."

The three Kumo ninja bowed, and left the room.

Kakashi sighed, "Hurry home Naruto, the Village needs you, more than they know."

-*-Three Hours Later, Ichiraku Ramen Stand-*-

"Ahh…" A young shinobi sighed with content, he had just finished another beautiful bowl of miso ramen with roasted pork fillets. Said shinobi had just returned, and was currently having his ramen binge before he had to go and see his sensei, he'd rather not have to deal with him on an empty stomach.

"Hey! Old man, how much is this going to be this time?"

"Oh, let's say that what you did for the Village was payment enough. This ones on the house." The stall's owner replied, happy that his favourite customer had returned after the invasion.

"Well, I'd better go and see Kakashi-sensei before I get summoned again." Naruto announced, raising himself off of the stool.

"Tell Ayame I called by, would ya?"

"Of course, and make sure you come back soon!" Teuchi exclaimed.

Naruto turned away from the stand and from a glance, you'd probably notice little about his changes, however to those who knew him well the changes were astonishing. Firstly, the headband that he had since he graduated curtesy of Iruka-sensei, was now wrapped around his left arm, much like how Shikamaru wears his. In its place rested a black headband, the metal protector plate engraved with the same symbol Jiraiya wore, the Kanji for 'Oil'. His wardrobe had again taken a slight retool, long gone were the orange jackets, regardless of their underlying meaning to Naruto, instead was a purely black jacket, with a heightened collar, similar to the collar on the Yondaime's robes. Over this was Naruto's Sage Jacket, this time with orange as its primary colour, instead of the dark red that used to adorn it. Slung over his back, much like when he arrived during the invasion, was a scroll sling with a scroll, this scroll was much more important than the previous, as this contained the Toad summoning Contract, something that could be called a legacy unto him. (1)

As Naruto dashed towards the Hokage Tower to report in about his training he glimpsed something amazing out of the corner of his eye, the entire Village had made a new memorial, but inside the Village instead of in a training ground. This one was a Statue, but it was who the statue was of that brought Naruto to a standstill. Another great way to prove his heritage, both parental and from his master. It was a statue of Jiraiya, back when he had his father as a part of his team, along with his father, an unknown ninja, and surprisingly, Hiashi Hyuga.

Underneath was a plaque, on it a brief description of Jiraiya and his team. Smiling to himself he noticed something, Jiraiya's team, when they came out of the Academy, was his father's generation's Team 7. The irony wasn't lost upon him, an orphan, a prodigal genius with a kekkei genkai, and a civilian. All of which were taught by a student of the most recent Hokage. It mirrored his team so well, but it wasn't the same, Hiashi was still loyal to the village.

Closing his eyes in a brief moment of weakness he slowly took a deep breath to steady himself. The invasion still gave him nightmares, Hinata's confession, especially, was something he didn't expect. Along with that was when he learnt about Jiraiya's death. As he opened his eyes he saw Akamaru and Kiba, along with Shino, but not Hinata. He felt…uneasy…that she wasn't there, but he still knew she was in the Village, Sage Mode was really useful, especially when looking for the new Ichiraku Ramen. He gathered himself and leapt away and towards Kakashi's office, he was expected.

-*-Minutes Later-*-

Kakashi had just finished organising the paperwork into categories when Naruto knocked on the window to his right. Glancing over he nodded his assent for Naruto to enter. Naruto opened the window and slid into the room.

"So…" The older of the two began, "Is the training complete?" Never breaking eye contact.

The young man just smirked, and pointed at his forehead, which Kakashi noted was just like what Jiraiya used to wear.

"Well done Naruto, you cease to amaze even me." The newly instated Hokage congratulated, "However the debriefing can be done at a later date. I have been called, along with the other Kage by the Raikage for a Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron, I would like you to assist me as one of my bodyguards, and I also have some news to discuss with you along the way. However in our absence, I'm appointing Sakura in charge of the Village with both Shikaku and Shikamaru as guidance for her whilst we are away."

"Why only me with you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ahh," was the chuckled response, "We're not going by ourselves Naruto, we are going with Hinata, and as a precaution I'm also bringing Gai as backup." This reply came with one of Kakashi's signature eye smiles, as if he knew something Naruto didn't, which was true to a degree of truth. Although Kakashi regretted saying this as soon as he saw his student's reaction, the whole joyful smile and bright eyed look drained away, leaving a pale and nervous looking man in his place.

'_Is it really that bad of a memory for him?'_ Kakashi wondered as he let his student relax back into a more comfortable position.

"Why Bushier-Brows-sensei?"

"Oh…well I have you for Ninjutsu and Senjutsu, so I thought that Gai's taijutsu would work well to equalise the skill sets, and Hinata works well with near enough anyone and has and I'm quoting Neji here: 'Some of the best Byuakgan eyes in the last decade alone.', So we have a decent team. I can always jump into the fray and lend a hand, if needed." Was the clarified response.

"This job was perfect for you sensei, no real need to be on time anywhere, heck knowing you, you'd be late to your own funeral, wouldn't ya?" Naruto joked causing Kakashi to sigh and curse internally about how true the statement was.

"How long do we have until departure?" Was the question that broke him from his internal mutterings.

"You have until dusk, then we head out, but bring some winter clothes, the Land of Iron is in the Northern regions of the Elemental Nations."

-*-Late Afternoon-*-

Hinata was walking along her favourite new route, handing out as much relief supplies as she could to those she passed, since the repairs were nearly complete, less and less emergency rations and other relief items were necessary, however there was also another reason she took this route. She also passed by the new monument that was to remember Lord Jiraiya. She internally prayed for the man to be peaceful in death, as to keep angry spirits from enacting revenge, although she knew it was silly, it was a long time habit instilled by her mother before Hanabi was born. She also thanked the man, without him, Naruto would have never learnt more about his abilities, and instead of saving the Village, Naruto may have never been able to control the Kyuubi and therefore been captured by Pain.

Just as she turned the corner towards the statue she saw _him_ sat there, with his head in his hands, shaking. It was unlike him, he had so much oy to give, especially considering his terrible burden. She gently walked to him, to give him company, especially if he was crying for his fallen teacher, he would need all the help she could give him. As she drew closer she could began to make out his sobs.

"Why? He was your teacher too?"

She quickly shrunk back a few steps, suddenly feeling very out of place. The whole situation was something she had never thought would or even could be a possiblitly. That she would be one of maybe a handful of people to lend Naruto, the strong and courageous ninja, some support. She knew that Naruto, due to such a hard and abusive past, tended to bottle up his pain and sorrow, put on a smile so bright it drowned away people's worries, but beneath that façade was a nearly broken man, who'd endured so much for so little reward. Yes over the years he'd changed the minds of many, eventually gaining support from the entire village, but still the marks of his past still shone through the now cracking mask he wore.

"Hinata, I know you're there." The rough sounding acknowledgement shook Hinata from her internal monologue. "Please… please don't go!" came shortly after, whispered with so much emotion and pain, Hinata recognized the sound of grief in her hero's voice.

"Is…is there a-anything I can h-help with, N-naruto?" was the gentle reply.

"Nah," Naruto responded slowly climbing back onto his feet and wiping away his tears, "No-one can help bring them back, the only way I've seen other that what Pain did, was Orichimaru's Jutsu that brought the first two Hokage back, ya know, at the first Chuunin Exams."

"If you want to talk, I c-can be s-someone to t-talk to."

He looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot, and gave her a smile, but this smile spoke more words than many could say. This smile was more honest than any smile Naruto had given anyone in a long time.

"Thank you, Hinata." He turned to walk to the Tower, "By the way Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to you, care to join me?" Turning his head, she now saw a cheeky smirk, instead of the mourning man.

"That w-would be nice."

-*-Dusk – Konoha Main Gate-*-

Naruto sat on what used to be a healthy tree, one which had been sent from inside the village to just before the gate. However this time, Naruto was taking some of his time to meditate instead of pacing around the gate area. He still needed some time alone, but the Village and Kakashi-sensei needed his help more.

Due to his training both before and after the Pain attack, Sage Mode came much easier to him now, and as such sometimes subconsciously. He could now sense Guy-sensei about 50 yards away, and Hinata was just leaving the area in which the Hyuga had set up their tents. Kakashi-sensei was nearly here too, much to his surprise, being only several yards behind Guy-sensei.

As he waited, the more he relaxed until he heard a voice.

'_I'm certain you'll be able to find the answer, Naruto, because I believe in you completely.'_

"Dad?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the area. There was no-one else there. Sadly, Naruto gazed towards the Hokage Monument. They were beginning the creation of Kakashi's face.

'I wonder if he'll show what's under the mask for it.'

"NARUTO!" The sudden exclamation shook him from his thoughts, as he looked over to where the voice had come from. Standing in a still dissipating dust cloud was Guy-sensei, with a cloak surrounding his body and a mission rucksack on his back.

"Hey Bushier-Brows-sensei." Naruto said in greeting.

Guy noticing Naruto's downcast mood decided to cheer Naruto up with the flames of youth.

"Naruto, you need to fan those flames of youth deep inside of you, that way you will always overcome those tough challenges that come your way!" Guy finished this off with a traditional thumbs up and smile, which to his surprise actually brought a tear to Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, what is it that is troubling you?" was the next thing Naruto heard from the eccentric Jounin.

"I…I want to be strong, for Pervy Sage, and for everyone else who we've lost, but I'm struggling Guy-sensei, I can't stop the nightmares, or the pain. And everyone seems to think that I'm going to find a way to bring Sasuke back, but I'm starting to think that Sasuke has become nothing more than a problem for us all." He looked up from the ground and saw a serious man in Guy's place, gone was the over joyous man, and instead was someone to talk with about a problem.

"Naruto," Guy began, "Sometimes, in our lives as shinobi, one mustn't look at what we think should be done, but instead look for a way to find out _why_ we should do something. In those moments we need to be able to take a step back and think more about the safety of everyone in the Village. I know that this is a tough decision, but I believe that you'll figure a way to do both what needs to be done for the Village, and what you want to do for your friend."

**All right, I think I'll end it right there.**

**This chapter, whilst earlier that the others was a lot harder to write, mainly because, trying to get Naruto into a sombre mood was rather difficult, hence why the statue sequence was so short, trust me the summit will allow for some Naruto mourning sessions.**

**Also thanks to those who have favourited and followed this, it really does make me feel like I'm making a difference in a way, plus the fact that stuff in life makes people do things for people as well as for themselves.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, next will be the short journey because it's quite boring apart from the Naruto vs Raikage fight and that's because they sneak of in the manga/anime, so this time no problems… yet.**

**Anyway please review, fave/follow if you haven't and have a good time.**


End file.
